Anima Vinculum
by Arendora
Summary: A chance meeting in Diagon Alley leads to new a understanding between enemies, new romances and a lot of heated drama from the past.
1. A Chance Meeting

Welcome! We hope you like this story, The Huntress and Arendora came together to write this for you, (Don't tell anyone but this was an RPG game we started to help me deal with losing my husband and our combined craptacular lives (yes, I am officially making craptacular a word!) and we decided to make it into a story and share it with you wonderful people!) We do hope you enjoy what we spent months writing in our spare time, in between kids, moving, work and a plethora of other everyday things. Enjoy!

As always, neither of us own Harry Potter but we snuck into the playground at JK Rowling's house and slid down the slide and ate all her cookies and drank the pumpkin juice. :)

Chapter 1

A chance meeting…

Diagon Alley, London

The Leaky Cauldron

Even the bravest of men can become the monsters they chase…

Arendora

Hermione Granger had finished her shopping for the day, she was laden with books and various essential items that she had reluctantly ventured into London to obtain and decided to have a drink before heading home. As depressing as home was, and even knowing what awaited her there were she late arriving, she purposely walked to The Three Broomsticks to have a drink before facing anything or anyone else. The mere thought of returning had her so lost in thought she struggled to open the heavy wooden door but eventually managed and headed for her usual table in the corner of the dimly lit pub.

Her sudden fall, face first to the floor, was a shock and sent her purchases scattering across the floor.

"Oh!" She said catching herself with her hands.

Lucius Malfoy watched Hermione walk in the door, laden with bags of what one could only assume was a bookshelf worth of books. He continued to watch her and pondered why she had not shrunk her purchases in order to carry them more efficiently. She was completely distracted, her face pale, her eyes darkened and gaunt; Hermione seemed hollow, much less than what the former fiery know-it-all that Lucius loathed while she had been in school with Draco. He had become increasingly intrigued with her during the war when her undeniable foresight saved more than a fewe people but an entire country. He had seen her tortured and nearly raped, he had seen her fight and do so gracefully during the Battle of Hogwarts. He had seen her stand up for his entire family during the trials that followed, and to see her so broken now stirred something in him he found distasteful.

She was still navigating the tables and not paying attention to her surroundings, her concentration completely focused on anywhere but Lucius.

Unacceptable!

As Hermione moved to walk past him, Lucius frowned, he simply could not let her pass him by without acknowledgement.

I am not staring at you! Absolutely not! It is simply bad form to ignore an acquaintance.

Lucius watched as books, quills, bits of parchment and various other items spilt across the floor. So what if his cane had simply hindered her progress to her destination.

Hermione looked around for what could have been the source of her clumsiness, her eyes landed on a pair of expensive snakeskin boots, up against a pair of midnight black trousers, up to a white shirt covered in a black vest to the amused face of Lucius Malfoy.

"Hello, Mr Malfoy, I apologize for falling like that. I can't seem to find the reason as to why I tripped," Hermione cringed with a polite smile, flicking her wand and gathering her books back into a neat stack.

Of all the people in the world to embarrass herself in front of it had to be Lucius Malfoy; beautiful, vain and completely prejudiced, Lucius bloody Malfoy.

"Miss Granger," he drawled slowly as he watched her pick up the plethora of fallen books and trinkets. He had quickly tucked his cane underneath the table to hide the fact it had been him to trip her. "Or, is it Mrs Weasley now? I saw the engagement announcement in The Daily Prophet some months back, I confess myself disappointed in your choice of spouse."

Lucius knew as soon as the words were spoken he really shouldn't have said it, but to have watched this brilliant woman for years, longer than he really should have, become another breeding ground to a horde of red-headed poverty stricken Weasleys left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Yes, well-we didn't make it that far, if you must know," Her ire rankled, she began to gain a bit of Gryffindor courage, her face reflected hurt, pain, and anger on it more at the topic at hand than Lucius himself. She located her wand once more shrinking her books and placing them into a beaded bag she held close to her chest. Lucius found this quite puzzling, he had seen that bag on numerous occasions, it barely looked big enough to hold a quill, yet he had just seen her place numerous items inside of it. Glancing back at her face, he arched his brow and stared at the myriad of expressions crossing it, flash after flash of emotion until quite suddenly it settled on anger. He seemed quite certain by the hurt and pain, the source of her ire, despite his rather tactless comment, was not directed towards him.

"Would you care to sit and have tea with me, Miss Granger?" He said carefully, watching her expression again for her blatant refusal.

Hermione furrowed her brow in confusion. "Me?" She asked thoroughly unearthed by the king of Pureblood bigotry asking her to have tea with him.

Hermione had been fascinated by the man since the day they met in second year in Flourish and Blotts, this ethereal veela- like man who spewed cruelty and hate like he wore a second skin, this man who had taught his son to hate her or anyone like her, who was a Death Eater, bore the dark mark and had never apologized for his activities during the darkest war the Wizarding world had ever suffered asked her to have tea? It was puzzling and unnerving, to say the least, yet, he had been broken during that war, he had suffered probably worse than she had suffered, seen and been forced to do unspeakable things in service of a master that probably would have slaughtered the entire family had the maniac been successful in killing Harry.

Lucius chuckled at the confusion on her face, he could only imagine what was going on in that sharp mind of hers. Oh, he had no compunction about his involvement in her mistreatment, some had been misguided attempts at putting the muggle-born in her place, others had been on the orders of a master he had never chosen but had been forced to follow.

"Unless there is another Miss Granger standing somewhere in this establishment, my dear, then yes, I mean you."

"Why?" She asked quietly.

"Why would I wish to have tea with a beautiful intelligent woman?"

The polished oak chair squeaked loudly across the old plank floors as Hermione blushed crimson, nodded and sat primly on the seat opposite him at the small bistro style table.

"That is precisely what I am asking, Mr Malfoy. You have never said one civil word to me in the twelve years I have known you, why would you do so now?"

"Curiosity, Miss Granger. I find myself intrigued that a woman such as yourself is still in a low-level position at a job I daresay you could do single-handedly and you are now telling me the boy you have been betrothed to for years is now not the boy you intend to marry. I expected more from the witch who achieved a feat no other magical person has ever achieved while being on the run for a year and still graduating top of her year."

Hermione was flustered, his veiled attempt at a compliment did not go unnoticed.

"Umm, well… I suppose I should say thank you, sir but I am not quite sure if you were complimenting me or insulting me so I will just leave it. However, Ronald and I were unequally yoked, his ideas and mine differ drastically and as far as my job, Mr Malfoy, I do not intend to stay in that position forever, it was simply a way to get my foot in the door. I am a mudblood remember? I am rarely afforded the same opportunities out of Hogwarts, even being Harry's best friend."

Lucius hissed his displeasure at the foul word. Yes, he remembered clearly that word was carved into her arm on the floor of his house by his insane former sister-in-law. Yes, he could remember the screams, could still smell the blood and urine. Could still hear Bellatrix taint the girl and the foul stench of Greyback as he salivated over her being tortured with the cruciatus curse repeatedly.

"Never say that word again, Miss Granger, I saw your blood seeping onto my floor, it is the same colour as mine. That cruel word should be cursed on every single person's tongue."

Hermione stared at him, never had she seen this side of the Malfoy patriarch.

"Thank you, for that, Mr Malfoy," she said almost as a whisper, the wonder, and gratitude inherent in her shaky voice.

"Lucius, my dear," he smiled.

"Lucius." She corrected herself as an awkward silence fell over the pair.

Lucius raised his hand, an instant later there were two steaming cups of tea along with an entire tea service and food laid out across the table.

"How do you take your tea, Miss Granger."

"Cream and two sugars," she answered as she reached for a chocolate biscuit when the sleeve of her cream-coloured jumper slipped up revealing a dark purple handprint-shaped bruise.

Lucius froze, a frown forming when he saw the bruise take shape on her wrist. Without stopping, he grabbed her elbow and pulled up her sleeve. "Who did this?" He demanded.

Hermione froze as well, looking at Lucius as if she were ready to flee the table. She tried to pull her arm away only to wince in pain at the bruise on her shoulder. "It's nothing," she said clearly upset as tears began stinging her eyes.

"Miss...Hermione, this is not acceptable! Who did this!? Please do not excuse this type of behaviour. I have seen enough of this shite to last a lifetime and more," he said softly staring at the tears glistening in her beautiful chocolate coloured eyes.

"No woman should ever put up with being abused, by anyone."

Hermione looked away from his piercing stare to compose herself, she had never been a woman prone to hysterics but the fact remained she didn't know what to do about the tumultuous situation she found herself involved in. The actual abuse only started on her twenty-first birthday, there was no explanation, no warning just an insane, irrational jealousy that took over. She was unable to look at Lucius in the eyes, she knew-God's did she know- he was correct. She didn't deserve the abuse, she never had, but how do you just leave the man you have lived for and loved for years behind when you can't even justify loving them any longer? The tears finally fall.

"Ron" she whispered, her voice barely audible.

Lucius clenched and unclenched his jaw several times. That red-headed neanderthal will feel the end of my cane!

"You are not living at the same residence as Mr Weasley are you?"

Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and blushed deeper still, chewing on the nail of her thumb, once again unable to meet his gaze.

"Yes, I am."

"Why!? Can't you return to your parents home?" He shook his head, this was insane!

She shook her head no, her eyes glistening with sadness and pain. "No, I've nowhere else to go," she answered offering little explanation.

" Doesn't Mr Potter have use of the Black family estate? Would he not allow you a room?" The idea was preposterous! The Boy who would never freaking die not offering the witch who saved his life on numerous occasions, a refuge? This posed more questions than answers

"He knows nothing," Hermione began to fidget with her fingers, her level of anxiety becoming more prevalent every second. Fear that someone would overhear and tell Ron. "He and Ron haven't spoken in ages."

Lucius raised his eyebrow at this new information. "Why, Miss Granger would you keep something like that from your best friend?"

"Every time I've ever tried to contact him..." She started, becoming choked up. "Ron would, you know, plus, I have no means of communication at home. No owl, no floo. Nothing at all," she finished the awkward sentence looking at Lucius, tears falling once again, as she tried not to become hysterical.

Lucius watched her as her eyes kept darting to the door she had entered from. Fury, white-hot rage started to boil just below the surface of his brain.

I want to find this boy playing man and beat him senseless with the head if my cane while simultaneously cursing his bollocks off!

He had seen too much violence towards women during the war and through his own father. Lucius had sworn to himself at a very early age he would never watch another woman suffer without doing something to correct the situation. No, this girl-no, woman would not be returning to that house alone. "Well, that settles it," Lucius said forcefully causing the tearful witch to flinch, "You are coming with me."

Hermione looked at him with shock and indignant fury on her face. "What!? I-I am not going anywhere with you!"

"So you wish to return to this!?" Lucius implored pointing at her arm. He wondered how many other bruises she had marring her porcelain skin, how many curses, hexes and physical injuries she had endured.

"I-well, no but I barely know you! Why would I…"

"Are you suggesting I have less than honourable intentions toward you, Miss Granger?"

"Well…"

"My house has fifty-two bedrooms and six floors, you can have an entire floor to yourself and I would have to search all day just to find you."

"Oh."

"Quite," Lucius said pointedly.

"I don't know what to say really. I…"

"I would advise you to consider the offer, it would be bad form for me to kill a third of the Golden Trio to avenge your honour," Lucius commented dryly.

"Are- are you quite sure? I can't pay you for the use of a room just yet. But I will! It will simply take some time to gather more money."

"Do not insult me, Miss Granger! What sort of gentleman would I be to charge you money for getting you away from a bad situation!?"

"What about my things?" She asked, seeing the certainty on his face. "He won't just let me go in there and get my stuff."

"What 'things' do you absolutely have to have, Miss Granger? I can have my house elves procure them for you."

"I mostly just need my clothes," she said looking relieved but slightly anxious to get out of public attention.

Lucius tilted his head to the side and stared at the flustered witch. He snapped his fingers and Mipsy, his personal house-elf appeared, bowing low to the side of the table.

"Master has summoned, Mipsy sir?" The small creature squeaked.

"Yes, I am giving sanctuary to my dear friend, Miss Granger. I need for you to retrieve her items from her home and place them into the rose suite in the East wing."

"Yes, Master. Where are you lives, Miss Hermione?"

"27 Old Gloucester Street, London," Hermione tells her. "Thank You, Lucius," she said softly looking at him with a small smile on her face.

"Yes, Miss," Mipsy bowed again and vanished

Lucius looked startled by the use of his first name even if he had told her to use it he had not expected her to. He turned to look at the stunning witch, the smile gracing her full lips, her expressive chocolate coloured eyes glistening with unshed tears. Even the wild caramel curls that framed her porcelain face showed gratitude. He smiled in return and inclined his head to question her further on her lack of correspondence with the Golden Boy until...

"What the bloody hell are you doing sitting with a fucking death eater in broad daylight!" Someone screeched just a pale freckled hand reached out to grab Hermione by the arm.

Hermione's cry out in pain had Lucius out of his chair in a mere second.

"Ron! Please! It's not what you think!" Her pleas going unnoticed as she was desperately trying to pull her arm away; his grip was getting tighter, so tight in fact that it began to cause the blood to severely constrict. Her arm was threatening to break in his vice-like hand.

Lucius stood to his full height and grabbed the boy by his collar pulling him hard enough to fling him against the table and in a flash he had his wand removed from his cane and pointed at Ron's throat.

"Mr Weasley, I know you lack the grace and charm of a rock but I will only ever say this one time and you had better listen well, you will never lay another hand on her in anger or you will find yourself on the very bad part of my displeasure and my wand. You would do well to remember who my friends are and who Hermione has saved on multiple occasions and I and Mr Potter as well, would be irate to find bruises upon her person once again," Lucius sneered at the menace.

"Are you threatening me death eater scum!?"

"Oh no, Mr Weasley, no. no. no. I never threaten, when I say such things you can guarantee it will become reality should you choose poorly."

Hermione stood there holding onto Lucius's arm staring wide-eyed in fear at the man she had once loved. Tears streamed down her face, her grip tightened, exacerbated by the pain she was feeling both physically and emotionally.

"Please, Lucius." She pleaded. "I want to go now. Please." her eyes were begging far worse than the sound coming from her mouth.

He did his best to reign in his fury and glance up at her frightened expression. "Of course, my dear, let me take care of the vermin and we shall be on our way. Tom!"

"Mr Malfoy," Tom the barkeep hobbled up behind us. "What can I do for you for?"

"Please inform Mr Potter of what has occurred here and tell him to contact Miss Granger as soon as he is able."

Hermione moved out of striking distance, away from Ron, inching closer to the back of Lucius. He felt her grab hold of his vest and felt her shaking as she laid her head against his back.

"Please, I'm ready to go now," her muffled voice vibrated against his spine, sending shivers throughout his nerve endings.

"As you wish, my dear," Lucius respond. "Incarcerous!" He bit out through gritted teeth binding the redheaded menace before reaching into his pocket to grab his gloves. putting them back on and holding out his hand for her to grasp. Lucius smiled down at Hermione as her small feminine fingers gripped his own larger ones.

"Thank you, Lucius," she whispered as they leave the establishment.

'Lucius' my name coming from her lips like a whispered prayer of thanks. It's sinful and so very sexy, he was finding it hard not to kiss her right in front of the bound ginger menace. He wanted to hear it again, over and over, until he was hoarse from screaming it in the throes of passion.

He smiled seductively at her, even though he could see how frightened she was, he found the pink blush on Hermione's cheeks hauntingly beautiful.

I want to see how far down that blush reaches. Does it reach your breasts? The middle of your stomach?

It was daunting to realize how much he wanted to strip her bare and find out but he knew, yes, Merlin, he knew, this would have to be excruciatingly slow.

"You are quite welcome, Hermione," he whispered as he raise their combined hands and kissed the back of her knuckles.


	2. Casta in Nubibus

Chapter 2:

Castra in Nubibus

(A Fortress in the Clouds)

Love should be cherished but never rushed…

Arendora

The air was crisp and the night was quickly approaching when the thunderous sound of apparition startled the multitude of wild animals grazing peacefully along the mountainside. Atop the snow cap mountains sat an impressive magical lodge. No one other than the two people who were standing just beyond the borders of the property even knew of its existence. Lucius had purchased the property long before he was even married to Narcissa and he had never shared this peaceful place with her. This was his solitude, his inner peace when all of life seemed to go to hell, why he felt the need to bring Hermione to this place he could not explain, but bring her he had and the idea she would hate this majestic house flashed across his mind even before she gasped.

"Oh my…" The whispered words blowing in the wind as Hermione was taking in the absolutely gorgeous scenery before her. The place was enchanting and quite possibly the most breathtaking view she had ever witnessed. "This is magnificent!"

Lucius breathed a sigh of relief, he was pleased she wouldn't scoff at the rich log cabin style lodge.

"Thank you, this is my personal refuge, you could say. Often times during the war, I would come here just so I didn't lose my mind. You are the very first person I have ever brought here."

Hermione turned her head slowly to stare at him. 'Why?' She thought to herself. She was no one special and she certainly didn't warrant this kind of attention from the man she had always assumed loathed her. A multitude of questions rang loudly in her mind over this simple explanation. Was he meaning to harm her? This would be the perfect place to do so, there was no one around for miles. Did he think he was going to seduce her? That question, although odd, did not seem as revolting as Hermione would have thought prior to this afternoon.

She took in his features, he was tall, at least a foot taller than her own small stature. He had the most piercing blue eyes she had ever seen, it really was quite unnerving to have him stare at her. Just his glare made her feel weak but when she stopped to really think about it, it didn't make her feel helpless. His skin was pale and blemish free, his nose perfectly shaped, and his hair was long and blond. Oh how she wanted to touch his beautiful hair, that thought alone sent shivers down her spine. Hermione had purposely not looked at his bow-shaped mouth, oh gods that sinful, delectable mouth, full and pink could spew vitriol one moment and smile and melt a glacier the next. This man was going to be trouble.

Hermione stared so long Lucius began to stare back at her. 'What the devil is she thinking?' He wondered. Her expression was that of being perplexed but her eyes, her eyes were raking over his body as if she wanted to devour him whole. The idea of her small hands touching him anywhere went straight to his groin. He watched her as her eyes went from his boots to his eyes, the involuntary moan she emitted almost brought him to his knees. Had it not been for Mipsy popping into view he would have grabbed her.

"Missy's things is in the rose room," Mipsy announced. "What is you wanting to eats?"

Hermione blushed and turned her head away from Lucius to look at the small creature.

'Mipsy is just adorable,' she thought as she smiled at the house elf. Mipsy wore a light blue tunic type dress with a matching bow on top of the tuft of white hair on her head. Her large green eyes were kind and it was quite obvious she adored Lucius.

"Thank you, Mipsy, it was very kind of you to retrieve my things," Hermione praised the elf.

Mipsy blushed and shook her head from side to side. "Mipsy be's happy to helps, missy you is Master Lucius's bonded. Mipsy always helps." Mipsy bowed low and popped away before either could question her on her on her explanation.

"Did she say bonded?" Hermione asked

"Yes," Lucius said just as astounded by the elf's choice of words as Hermione was. "Come, let's get inside, your clothing is not suitable for snow and I need a brandy."

Lucius lifted the wards and they walked through unhindered. "I am afraid we can not apparate inside we will have to walk."

"Oh, that is alright, I don't mind walking," Hermione laughed taking off at a fast pace. Soon the two were nearly sprinting toward the door, both wearing similar smiles and red cheeks from exertion and the biting wind.

Lucius made it to the door before Hermione simply because his legs were longer but his playful smile quickly turned into panic as he noticed the young witch had fallen once again and this time she had not gotten up. Lucius rushed back to her and flipped her small body over only to find blood gushing from her forehead.

"Mipsy!" He yelled and the small elf appeared a moment later. "Take her to my room, quickly!"

Mipsy grabbed Hermione's head and back and disappeared into the large house. Lucius ran all the way back to the door, flung it open and sprinted to his room on the second floor. Mipsy had already stopped the bleeding by the time he arrived and had cleaned the blood from her face and transfigured her clothing into a soft white nightgown.

Lucius pulled out his wand and began running diagnostics on her. She had a concussion, a large contusion on the side of her head but what alarmed him wasn't that she had fallen it was the many prior dark spots showing up on the diagnostics from previous injuries that were never properly healed. She had multiple head injuries, several cracked ribs in various stages of healing and a fractured collarbone. He had seen her wince earlier at the tavern but had thought no more about it until that moment.

"Help me lift up this gown I need to see her skin."

Mipsy pulled down the blanket and vanished her nightgown. She was covered from neck to toes in bruises. The more recent ones were just beginning to bloom purple, others had taken on a green or yellow tinge. Large handprints littered her slim frame. How had he not noticed how thin she was?

'I am going to murder that bastard'

Lucius summoned a strong healing draught, bruise salve, and a pain potion after healing what he could heal through magic. The moment he touched her electricity shook his entire body, jolt after jolt. Lucius went cross-eyed and collapsed on the floor.

Mipsy rushed to his side frantically, snapped her fingers and revived him.

"Is you okay?" Mipsy questioned.

"Yes, yes, I am fine but you will have to put that bruise paste on her," Lucius was breathless, he had never experienced anything like that before.

"Why?" He didn't mean to say it out loud but as he stared at the unconscious witch Mipsy looked at him with concern.

"She be's your bonded, Master," this was the second time she had told him that. Lucius looked at the elf that was rubbing the bruise salve on Hermione. What did that mean!? As if she knew he was going to ask, Mipsy stared at him for a moment before explaining.

"Bonded master, your souls. She be's your mate. Mipsy knows, she can sees the strings."

"Strings?"

"Heartstrings, Master. Her strings melt with yours." If Lucius was confused before now he simply was dumbfounded.

"You sees, she can feels you through the strings. If you calms down you can heals her."

Sure, he wouldn't mind bedding the woman, hell he had even brought her to his sanctuary but soul mates!? How preposterous, she was the same age as his son for Merlin sakes and wasn't of pure blood descent.

"Just do what you can, Mipsy," he said as he practically ran from the room in a panic.

-0-

Lucius paced the drawing room, his head was pounding from all that had occurred in such a short amount of time. How was it even bloody possible he had never touched the girl with his bare skin? He had grabbed her, of that fact he was sure of but after thinking back he had always had his gloves on. He needed advice, someone who wouldn't try to make him feel better, someone who wouldn't tell him what he wanted to hear but would tell him the truth. The only person he knew that would be absolutely, brutally honest was Severus.

"Dammit!" Lucius ran his fingers through his hair and turned to lay his head against the mantle. He would rather pull out his own spleen than talk to Severus Snape at this bloody moment. The snarky bastard had an acerbic tongue that could cut a hole straight through a diamond but he was family. Severus was the closest friend he had, he was his brother in all but blood. Severus knew more about Lucius than anyone else in the entire world.

Lucius stood there a few more minutes before throwing floo powder into the massive stone fireplace.

"Spinner's End!" He shouted clearly.

Lucius landed in Severus's living room in the derelict old mining house. Severus peered over his glasses from the comfortable looking armchair where he had been reading with his legs crossed and enjoying a glass of fire whiskey. Severus raised his eyebrow at his longtime friend and looked back down at the book he had been trying to read.

"Severus, I need your advice, " Lucius said as he walked out if the magically enhanced fireplace and began to wipe invisible soot from his robes.

"Imagine that, Lucius Malfoy needs my help, what a novel idea." Lucius winced at the harsh greeting.

"Don't be an arse, " Lucius said drolly. "I need your advice I am not asking you to do hard labour."

"What could possibly be this bad that you come seeking advice from me after I have not even spoken to you in three months, Lucius."

Lucius sighed and walked to the age-worn sofa in front of the fireplace. His regal facade all but forgotten as he sat down and slumped against the back of the cushion. He ran his hands across his face and closed his eyes; how was he going to explain this to Severus. How in the world could he even begin to fathom the bloody fucked up situation he found himself in?

"Well, get on with it!" Severus said harshly.

Lucius scrubbed his hands over his eyes once more and opened them to stare directly at the surly man. Severus's own black orbs looked more curious than angered but he could tell his thin patience was already beginning to waver.

"What do you know about soul bonds, Severus?"

"Other than I pray to every being in existence that I do not have one? Quite a bit. Why do you ask?"

"I...well that is...fuck!" Lucius whispered harshly and pulled his hair until his eyes watered.

"Please do not tell me you have found yourself with a soul bond, Lucius," Severus said incredulously. "That would absolutely be the most terrifying and satisfying thing I have heard since I woke up at St.Mungo's and found out snake face was dead."

Lucius glared at his longtime friend, he could practically feel the glee radiating from him. Oh yes, he would find this amusing, he would see this as his just reward for being such an arrogant bastard all of these years.

"Who?" Severus asked innocently.

Smug bastard.

Lucius eyed him suspiciously, he had not intended to state names he was simply seeking advice on how to alleviate the side effects of Hermione's emotional collapse.

"I would rather not say, " he finally answered. "I simply need to know how to stop the emotional collapse every time either of us touches the other.

Severus eyed his friend, he looked dismal or rather he looked as if he had lost his will somehow. He was pale, more pale than usual, his usual regal composure was lacking yet he looked hopeful somehow. Whoever this person was he found himself tied too must be someone Lucius was not expecting, someone he considers out of his own royal league. Was she older? Perhaps she was hideous, that would explain the gaunt look on his face. Perhaps she was grossly overweight with acne and a club foot. Severus gave a visible shudder at his own imagining. Surely she was a pureblood, Lucius, even after the war, would never sully the name Malfoy with a half-blood or less; it was beneath him. Yes, it was most likely one of his inbred cousins from his father's side that were all insane and cross eyed. Perhaps a distant relative most like Bellatrix, that would be revolting or a relative more like his late wife, Narcissa, beautiful, but cold as ice. The possibilities were endless.

"You have to tell me who, Lucius. Not all soulbonds are the same. If the girl is a distant relative her outburst may be because the blood side is warring with the soul bond. If she is not a relative, it may be because her magic is warring with yours. If she isn't magical it could kill her. If she is powerful her magic and your magic could be combining and it could cause her to collapse due to an imbalance which can only be corrected with the actual consummation of the bond. Is she a pureblood? Half-Blood? These are things I need to know! These are a million different factors that can contribute to this bond, Lucius."

Lucius sat with his face in his hands, while mentally fought with himself over whether or not to tell him the true identity of his soul bond. He knew if he did he would never hear the end of it. He looked up at his friend's expecting face, finally deciding that for her he would tell him.

"Miss Granger, " he admitted reluctantly.

"Come again? Did you just say…" Severus sputtered uncharacteristically.

"Yes, I did say, " Lucius huffed in annoyance.

Even after decades of teaching potions to dunderheaded fools, his short stint as the Defense against the Dark Arts professor and his even more disastrous year of being Headmaster of Hogwarts, Severus Snape still loathed people. As a general rule, he avoided "people" at all costs, not that they ever left him alone, Lucmonths particular, aggravated him to no end he had helped Lucius of coming to terms with Narcissa dying by betraying the Dark Lord in the Forbidden Forest, he had helped him when Draco left and told Lucius he never wanted to see him again. Severus watched in awe as Harry Potter and Hermione Granger stood up for the Malfoys and himself at the Death Eater trials, he had spent countless hours digging Lucius out of his self-imposed prison and now he was calling on him to help with the biggest swotty know-it-all in existence!?

"No, get out," Severus said with a note of finality to his voice.

"Oh for the love of Merlin, Severus, I am not asking you to heal her! I need you to go with me to knock some sense into the bloody saviour of the Wizarding world! I had to save her from getting beat by Ronald Weasley today at the Three Broomsticks! She has bruises from head to toe and cuts everywhere. It took every ounce of self-control I possess not to murder him!"

Severus looked at Lucius with a curious look on his face. "How exactly does this concern me?"

"She saved your sorry arse," Lucius shouted now becoming agitated.

"I still fail to see what I have to do with this," Severus said dismissively.

"Plus, you can belittle Harry Potter again," Lucius spoke again not even acknowledging Severus' last comment.

"I can….ugh, FINE!"

-0-

Click

Click

Click

"For the sake of me not smashing that infernal cane into your face stop hitting it on the damned floor," Severus bit out through gritted teeth as he and Lucius made their way to the Auror department at the Ministry of Magic. "You don't even need that stupid thing, why do you even carry it!?"

"Appearances, my friend, appearances." Lucius chuckles without even so much as a sideways glance at his friend.

"What are you, Lucius pimp of the bloody century?"

"Pimp?"

"That was completely lost on you, wasn't it." Severus noted as they continued to walk side by side until they, at last, reached the door they were in search of.

'Harry Potter-Head Auror' read the nameplate on the outside of the door. Lucius didn't even bother knocking, he violently turned the handle, flung the door wide open and strode in as if he owned the office. His piercing blue eyes immediately scanning the dimly lit room to find Harry bent over a stack of parchment.

"What is the meaning if this!" Harry jumped up from his chair wand in hand and trained on the two invaders.

"Wand away, Mr Potter," Severus smirked vilely as he swept into the office, "we only wish to converse with you, now sit." Severus waved his hand and Harry was bound to the chair he had been forced back in to.

"What in Merlin's name do I have to talk to you two about!? Unbind me or I will arrest you!"

"Miss Granger," the pair of them said in unison to the stunned Auror.

"Why? What is wrong with her?" Harry asked cautiously, watching the two men as they stood before him.

"When is the last time you spoke to Miss Granger, Mr Potter?" Severus asked scathingly.

"Umm, well…" Harry began uncomfortably. The truth was he had not seen her in quite awhile, months actually.

"Are you aware, Mr Potter, of the abuse Miss Granger has been hiding from you?" Lucius remarked as he tilted Harry's chin with the head of his cane.

"Abuse!? What the bloody hell are you on about?"

Severus looked at Lucius and the murderous expression on his face. "Some best mate you turned out to be, Mr Potter. As much as I loathe your father, at least he stuck by his moronic friends until the very end. Your parents would have been so proud, " Severus said dryly.

"How dare you talk about my parents, you slimy git!" Harry spat as he struggled against the invisible bonds.

"I have every right, Mr Potter, after all your mother was my best friend. I may have hated your father for what he did to me and my friendship with Lily, but I at least knew him well enough to know he would never abuse your mother."

Harry looked between the two men a with a look of serious confusion on his face, "Why in the world do you two keep talking about abuse!" Harry finally snapped.

"I am beginning to believe he is as dense as you have previously claimed before, " Lucius said incredulously.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the messy black haired man. "Because Hermione Granger is being abused you absolute neanderthal!"

"What!? By who?" Harry said in a panic, he needed to get to her. He needed to save her!

"Whom do you think?" Lucius replied

"Ron wouldn't do that, " Harry denied venomously. "Ron loves Hermione, he has loved her for years!"

"Yes, because the bruises, broken bones and multitude of lashes scream true love."

"Bruises, broken bones and lashes? What...I need to see her!" Harry busted through the magical bonds in a fit of anger.

Lucius staggered back a step but Severus merely cocked his head to the side and stared at him. Harry, Lily's son. Yes, he may look like James Potter, but that magic was all Lily.

"Where is she?" Harry demanded stalking toward Lucius.

Severus reached out and grabbed the reckless man by the back of his neck thus stopping his advancement on Lucius; however, this now posed a whole new set of circumstances he had never counted on. Lightening jolted along Severus's arm and down Harry's spine. Both men suddenly stopped in their tracks to stare at each other in shock and confusion. The feeling of warmth and home. Family and new beginnings all wrapped in the same forest green eyes that had haunted him for decades.

"No..." Severus whispered and drew his hand away.

"What the..." Harry began as he turned to stare at the dark haired man.

Lucius stared at the two men staring at each other. He knew that look. He had that look the moment he touched Hermione. Lucius opened his mouth to say something to the men but the sound of elf magic crackled in the air as Mipsy arrived in the room with a loud "crack." Lucius snapped his head down to look at the small creature.

"What is it!?" he asked through gritted teeth, irritated they were being interrupted.

"Comes...comes! Missy be's crying. Comes!" Mipsy said frantically pulling on Lucius's robes

Without another word to anyone in the room Lucius walked into the floo and shouted 'Castra in Nubis!' and he was gone, leaving the two stunned men standing there in both shock and awe.

"I need to find that book, " Severus backed away and quickly from Harry and made his way to the floo.

-0-

Severus walked quickly to his private quarters in Hogwarts, his own collection of rare texts rivalling the restricted section of the Library.

Searching through the ageing tomes, Severus located the earliest book in Soul bonding ever recorded. The ancient text was bound in leather and written on animal skins and bound in unicorn hair. The book itself had no name but it was common knowledge for those who knew such things, that the book could only be opened by a person who had a soulmate. It had come as a great shock to Severus when he was younger to be able to open this book, even years after the person he thought was his soulmate had died, he still felt a thrill in knowing, someone held a piece of him. He opened the book and caressed the familiar pages, before turning to the section he was looking for.

'When a soul bond is left unconsummated any person who has romantic ties to either person will experience a murderous rage directed toward the person they feel has wronged them. Furthermore, any person who has romantic ties to the person attached to the person with the soulbond will also experience a period of rage that seems to feel the need to avenge the wounded party.'

'Both persons should be kept away from the soul bonded couple until a complete binding ritual is performed.'

"Bingo," Severus muttered as he shut the book carefully and placed it on the mantle above him

Those bloody green eyes! When will they ever stop tormenting me? He thought as he laid his head against the cold, stone wall, years of frustrated tears began to cascade down his face. He punched the wall until the blood from his busted knuckles began to pool on the floor and the slick acidic smell made the wall to wet to continue assaulting.

"WAS ALL THAT I DID FOR HIM NOT ENOUGH!? NOW I HAVE TO LIVE WITH HIS SOUL BEING CONNECTED TO MINE THROUGH YOU! WHAT FRESH HELL DO I HAVE TO ENDURE NOW, LILY?" He screamed, shaking with a fresh fury he had not experienced in decades. Severus had always been an excellent dueler, and the amount of pent-up fury and magic left his private rooms in shambles as he exploded each and piece of furniture in the room.

Severus slumped to the floor amongst the shattered remnants of his life and stared at the ceiling of his time for the past two and a half decades. He hated this place as much as he needed it. He hated people and right now Harry bloody Potter was at the very top of that list of people he hated more than anyone else in existence. He needed to put this matter to rest, he needed to make sure this ungrateful brat knew he was nothing more than an irritating bug Severus would be all too happy to squish. He would prove his point beyond any doubt that Harry had no soul mate, he would bring him that book and dare him to open it.

-0-

"Mr Potter, a moment," Severus burst through the door of Harry's office with the ancient tome in his hand.

"Come to try and bind me to a chair again, have you?" Harry said peeved that the man had left to begin with without any form of explanation as to what had occurred between them.

"Enough with the dramatics Mr Potter, I have only come back to explain." Severus boomed at him.

"By all means, you have my attention, explain away." Harry retorted in an irritated tone.

Severus gave the messy haired man a scornful look. "Anima Vinculum, Mr Potter," Severus laid the book softly on the table between them.

"Ok... So what exactly does that mean Professor?" He said looking at the book but not fully understanding what he was reading.

"Open up and see for yourself."

Harry started to open the book when his hand grazed Severus' sending a wave of electricity through both their bodies. Harry jerked his hand away and stared wide-eyed at Severus. How was it possible that in all the years they had known one another they had never once touched skin to skin? Not even a handshake until this day?

Severus frowned immediately stood and slammed the tome shut.

"What the hell was that, again?" Harry questioned.

"Nothing to concern yourself with," Severus answered, clenching his jaw and glaring daggers at the messy black haired man. Damnation he had to get out of here! How many years had he been told Harry had Lily's eyes? How many years had he purposely kept from looking? Now, of course, that was damn near impossible! All he could see was those emerald green orbs shining like a beacon. Even his destruction of his room at Hogwarts had not alleviated this primal ache to pin Harry to the nearest surface and kiss him stupid.

Harry walked around his desk and stood in front of Severus, he had an overwhelming urge to touch him again to see if the first time and second time it happened had simply been a fluke.

"Not in this bloody lifetime, Mr Potter!" Severus rushed out the door without another word.

Harry hurried after the dour man, "Don't walk away from me without an explanation!" Harry yelled as he reached out and grabbed his former professor by the arm turning the man to face him. They stood face to face their noses mere centimetres from each other as they stared in silence for what seemed like forever.

Severus clenched his jaw at the audacity of the man getting in his personal space, he slammed the younger man against the wall with his arm pinned across his chest. "Do not ever touch me again," Severus growled through gritted teeth as Harry struggled under his arm. "That has always been your biggest downfall, you throw yourself into situations you should leave alone. You have never had the sense enough to leave ME alone, Potter."

"You have never left me alone, professor! You hated me from birth! I am not my bloody father you arrogant arse!" Harry barked back as he continued to struggle under the arm of his former professor. "Look at me, dammit I may look like James Potter but I am not him! For once in your life just look at me. Look. At. Me!"

Severus looked closely at Harry, his messy dark hair, mixed with freckles his mum had, James Potters' glasses but Lily's eyes. Dammit! He really wasn't James, he was Harry. He smelled like the perfect cauldron of Amortentia. Severus leaned closer to Harry and smelled his neck, Fire whiskey, sandalwood, rain and grass. He pressed his lips to the side if Harry's neck, a groan, primal and deep reverberating through him. "You should have stayed away from me, Potter."

"I should have done a great many things I haven't professor, " Harry said kissing Severus on the mouth.


	3. Confessions

Hello lovelies, Arendora and TheHuntress53 are back with another chapter! We are both blown away by the response to this story, what started out as a fun little role play took on a life of its own and has become a fun but serious story about the effect of Domestic Violence. It is never ok to stay silent, be aware and help someone who feels like they can not help themselves.

This chapter does contain violence and it may trigger you if you are sensitive to this subject, if that is the case PLEASE do not read the dream at the bottom of this chapter!

Thank you to everyone who has sent us messages, PMs, likes, favourites and follows, we appreciate you very much!

And, as always neither of us own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with Harry Potter, we are simply having a grand time in the esteemed JK Rowling's pool!

Chapter 3

Confessions

"Through tragedy comes something great."

TheHuntress53

Lucius was a mess as he sat next to his bed and stared at Hermione. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined he would be soul bonded to this woman, this Muggle-born, that he had actively sought to destroy during the war. By the Gods, he had hated the curly head, buck-toothed little swot that was way too intelligent to be friends with Potter and the Weasley's and had bested his pureblood son every year in school. Every year she had the highest scores and still managed to thwart every plan, every trap, every mission the Dark Lord had set for Potter. Yes, he could definitely say he had hated her with a bloody passion until the night he saw her tortured on the floor of his parlour by Bellatrix Lestrange, the most insane monster who ever lived.

Lucius had watched as she survived round after round of the Cruciatus Curse, watched as she had 'MUDBLOOD' carved into her arm by a knife that had so much dark magic poured into it, that the scar would never heal. She never flinched as the putrid breath of Fenrir Greyback licked her neck, like the beast he was, and nearly raped her. After hours of torture, she had walked away, not unharmed but at least alive.

A month later, they had broken into the most well-guarded bank in the world and survived by riding a bloody dragon and the same night faced the entirety of Voldemort's army. She was an enigma, something to be studied but never touched. She had become his obsession just to know how she worked and survived and kept everything together in a seemingly perfect little box.

But, she was broken. Her box was shattered and taped in odd angles. She barely had enough courage left to trust him to take her away from the one who was actively trying to shatter what was left of her. The abuse must have been horrific to have her trust him, him the one who had at one time sought to have her dead in a pool of blood, her blood, at his feet.

"My father was a monster," Lucius said quietly as he stared at Hermione on the massive four-poster in the dimly lit room that had been his since the day he was born. He was Lord of the manor now but he would still never dream of sleeping in the same room his father had contaminated with every foul year that bastard had been alive.

"His name was Abraxas, he was the closest thing to a best friend Voldemort ever had, he was the very first bully he recruited and because of it, he was the very first death eater. He was a cruel, mean, unfeeling bastard, Miss Granger. He made Bellatrix look like a kitten, comparatively. He was very proud of the fact he was a wizard, he was power hungry and it made him the perfect companion to someone like Voldemort. I had no understanding of the Muggle world, what they could do and not do without magic. I had no concept of an aeroplane, of electricity or even the fact they had books just like we do. I had always been taught Muggles were ignorant and actively sought to find us to steal our magic. I was taught the reason we had the Statue of Secrecy is because they wanted to exterminate us like a plague. I never expected you. This silly little muggle born that stood up to me in Flourish and Blotts at the age of twelve, who had proper manners, who was too intelligent to be born from muggles and bested my son every year at Hogwarts.

I looked up your lineage because back then I just knew you had to have magic in your family somewhere. I searched for months, going back as far as I could go and do you know what I found? Nothing, Miss Granger, absolutely nothing. You were a freak of nature, magic just manifested in you for no reason. I wanted to believe you had stolen it from someone, that the wand you carried should have belonged to someone else. It fueled my hatred of you tenfold. Every letter Draco sent home was complaining about you and Potter, every award you won, every time you passed an exam with an O instead of failing it fueled my hatred of you more.

That night at the Department of Mysteries, I had the perfect opportunity to destroy you, to obliterate and eradicate this world of you. I had my wand trained directly at your heart, the Killing Curse on my tongue and I couldn't say it. Then, I thought someone from the Order had put a Silencio curse on me to keep me from saying those words to destroy you. Now, I know it wasn't, I know it is because my soul was crying out in your defence.

That night you were captured, I saw you as they brought you in, you didn't fight them; you walked proudly as a peacock with your head held high, dirty and starving, into this house as if you belonged here. I watched as Bellatrix and Greyback tortured you. I watched as your arm was carved up with that bloody knife. I watched as you walked away even though you should have died there on my floor. I wanted to pick you up and hold you, wipe away those silent tears and torture every fucking person in that room that stood there and watched you suffer. I felt like the lowest bastard that ever lived that night. I have never drunk that much in my entire life except that night. Do you know I came close to hitting a woman that night as well, two actually? Bellatrix was gloating about how she had tortured Potter's mudblood and Narcissa laughed when she described how you urinated when she carved your arm. I came very close to hitting them both.

I was punished for letting you go, I was punished further when you stole that damned Horcrux and rode a bloody dragon through the roof of Gringotts. It was a brilliant plan had it worked the way you intended it to work. Severus told me once you brewed Polyjuice potion in your second year, at the time I thought he was lying, that you had stolen it from somewhere but I was wrong. I can't imagine how brilliant your mind actually is, Hermione.

Then I watched you during the final battle, graceful as a gazelle as one by one you fought to save your friends. I saw you fighting through tears and pain, it fueled your power. You were magnificent! And now, here you lay, unconscious on my bed because you let a subpar, magical rat beat you senseless!? This is unacceptable! You are better than this, stronger than this and bloody hell you will not die on me because you are holding on to some stupid dream from the past about being married to the weasel and having a horde of red-headed idiots!

Do you not understand now, Hermione? Do you not see we are meant to be? The bloody fates have decided this for us. Would I have never sought you out otherwise? No. Now, I can't seem to live without you. I want to help you, I want to hold you and protect you. I want to be the one that holds you at night the one who makes love to you and grow old with you and I don't fucking understand why!" Lucius was pacing his room, occasionally stopping in front of Hermione and hovering his hand above her riotous curls.

"I hate the fact you think, Ronald is your mate. I hate the fact Harry Potter hasn't helped you even after you have sacrificed everything for him. I hate that no one has seen what you were going through and I want to punish myself for not being there to save you. I am sorry, Hermione. Please forgive me." He sobbed.

-0-

"Like clockwork, time never slows down"

Arendora

Tick

'I don't remember a clock in here…'

Tock

The clock was driving her mad, Hermione stood in the middle of the Leaky Cauldron and scanned the room for the location of the damnable clock. The constant noise was setting her teeth on edge and making a headache begin to bloom.

'I am going to blast that thing from the wall!'

Tick

Tock

The sudden blast of cold air from the door being slammed open flattened her against the wall.

Tick

"Well, well…" Ron's voice reverberated.

"Ron..." Hermione whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"I have come to bring you home, Mione…"

"I- I don't live there anymore, Ron." Hermione blubbered as she crept slowly along the wall in search of the door.

"Of course you do, Mione. I claimed you, you belong to me."

"I don't belong to anyone, Ronald!"

"Wrong! You belong to ME!" Ron exclaimed as he grabbed her hair.

"Ron Stop! Please! Ow!" Hermione cried as Ron's fist connected with her jaw, throwing her to the floor.

Tock

Hermione backed away from him as far as she could manage as he angrily stalked her, like a lion stalking its injured prey.

Tick

"You're coming home with me… You. Are. Mine. You have always been mine, you will always be mine." He whispered in her ear. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and wiped the blood from her split lip. The calm anger was more terrifying than the actual pain from the hit.

"Get up, " he said simply as he reached for her arms hauling her to her feet.

"Ron, please. Please! I will come with you!"

"Of course you will, " he said dragging her to the door of the pub.

Tock

"No! Let go! Please, Ron Stop! Help! Someone, please help!" She cried, kicking and screaming yet no one moved, no one even looked their direction. The patrons sat stock still as if made of marble, no expressions, no breath and as she looked closer at them, no eyes.

Tick

"You forgots what Mipsy said already has you?" That voice, that wasn't Ron...

Tock

"I am here, he can't hurt you..wake up." Lucius...

"No one wants you, Hermione, you ungrateful bitch!"

"STOP!" She screamed as warmth engulfed her.

-0-0-

Lucius had been trying to drink himself into unconsciousness, the only problem was no matter how much he seemed to drink he wasn't incoherent, not even tipsy. He highly suspected that damned house elf had put several sober-up potions into all of his alcohol. If that was the case, he would need to buy new bottles and ward them against meddling elves.

Dammit! He wanted to be passed out now and be concerned about the bloody hangover in the morning, not sitting here thinking about the witch currently sleeping in his bed that he just poured his soul out too. He could no longer deny the pull to her, it wasn't just physical, every single thing about her drew him in and he, in turn, wanted every single part of her to crave him as much as he craved her. Never in all of the years he was married to Narcissa did he feel even close to what he felt in a matter of days with Hermione.

"No!"

Lucius raised his head as the piercing scream bounced off the walls sending eerie echoes through the room he was currently sitting in.

"Stop!"

She screamed again and Lucius raced out of the door, to his room down the hall.

"Help!"

She screamed just as he flung open the heavy ornate doors. She was tangled in the bedsheets, her hair, wet with perspiration, was plastered across her flushed face and she was continuing to thrash around the bed even as he quickly made his way to the large four-poster that dominated the room.

The golden glow of the fire made the entire room feel oppressed and caused dark shadows to dance along the walls. The night was stormy, flashes of lightning bursting and crackling along the skyline. The boom of thunder shook the ancient stained glass windows just as she let out a blood-curdling scream.

"No Ron! Stop!"

"I am here, Her- oh, my love, I won't leave you," Lucius cooed quietly next to her ear, yet he still did not touch her. She continued to scream and flail about uncontrollably against the massive four-poster nearly knocking her head on the thick cherry wood headboard.

"Please be calm," he said more frantically to soothe her but still refusing to touch her.

Hermione began to sob uncontrollably, her entire body shaking from the force of her tears. Lucius paced back and forth along the edge of the bed yanking his hair in frustration.

'What do I do!?"

Back and forth he paced as her sobbing and screams increased until Mipsy popped into the room with her hands over her ears.

"You needs to be's touching her!" Mipsy screamed over Hermione's earsplitting screams.

"I can't!" Lucius shouted with a roar, like a lion trapped in a cage. "I don't want to pass out again, then what good would I do!?"

"You forgots what Mipsy said already has you?" Mipsy exclaimed with her hands on her hips. "You gots to touch her."

Lucius pulled his hair again in fury and anger, there was nothing he wanted to do more than gather the woman in his arms and melt away her fears but the fact still remained he caused more harm than good when he touched her.

"Fine, you cursed elf! But, if I fall to the floor I will punish you myself!" Lucius stomped back to the bed and placed both of his hands, palm down beside the wailing witch.

"No, Ron stop.." Hermione whimpered once again.

"Hermione, please wake up, " Lucius begged the unconscious woman.

"STOP!"

Lucius's willpower broke, he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms.

"Hush now, love, hush," he whispered in her ear, "I am here, he can't hurt you, my sweet, wake up."


End file.
